Private Lesson
by iCumFawked
Summary: Rin has never kissed anyone due to being tagged as a monster since he was littl, no one had come near him-Now Yukio finds out this little secret and decides to hel him with that problem. T for some swearing x.x


**Author's Note:**

**I'm just gonna do a quick oneshot of Rin and Yukio.**

**I hope you like it c:**

**Pairing: Rin and Yukio**

**Tags: Bit OOC!Rin and Demon!Yukio**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Ao No (Blue) Exorcist**

* * *

"Have you ever been kissed, Rin?"

The demon jumped from his seat and looked at his friend, "W-what?"

"So you haven't?"

The teenager flustered, "I-I never answered, Renz! I-I...w-why do you ask? Y-Yukio! I-isn't this off topic from what we were _just_ talking about?"

The brunette looked up at his brother, he bared his small fangs as he smiled.

"I haven't been listening, sorry, Nii-san."

The elder twin groaned, "Thanks, you help your nii-san out _so_ much..."

The exorcist stood up and hopped onto the desk as he crossed his legs immediately.

"What _are_ you guys talking about?"

The smaller demon looked down, "W-well, Renz was talking about his brothers...and then outta nowhere he asks me if I've ever been kissed."

Yukio smiled, "Well that's quite an odd question. But have you, Nii-san?"

The elder twin got out of his seat, "What the hell? Is this a fucking ambush?"

The two other two teenagers noticed that the demon had been blushing furiously.

"Nii-san, it's fine if you haven't. But do you know how? That may be your problem."

The pink haired human stood up, "He has a point."

"Nii-san, if it makes you feel better, I haven't kissed anyone either."

The victimized teenager kept looking down with a cherry colored face.

"I-I'm leaving..."

The smaller teenager grabbed the door handle and walked out, choking back tears of embarrassment.

* * *

Rin was under his sheets, crying.

He heard a click from the dorm room door.

He jumped and turned around to face his wall.

"Nii-san..."

"Leave me alone."

The exorcist placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and made him turn so he was on his back. He placed a knee on the bed and swung another leg over the smaller man's waist.

"What're you doing?"

The younger twin looked at him, "You never answered Renzou and I."

The shorter brother spat, "You should know the answer, damn it! I never have! Everyone's been so scared of me! No one ever _touched_ me or coming ten _feet_ close to me!"

The exorcist placed his head against his older brother's.

"I'm touching you, Nii-san, I'm more close than ten feet from you as well..."

Rin looked away, "You're my brother."

Yukio grabbed his chin, "And?"

"You...you aren't like everyone else..."

The brunette reached for his brother's tail, "Does that make me special?"

The shorter frame shook as a small squeal slipped from Rin's lips.

"Don't play with my tail! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The younger demon smiled, "Well, I am your brother and I am the youngest, so I can act as childish as I want."

A shock of sensitivity ran through the elder twin's spine, "Yukio! Stop!"

The taller male got off of his brother and sat down on his bed.

"Nii-san, I can help you with _anything_ you know that, right? Anything that's troubling you."

The hour tops older demon looked down, "You can't help me with this one..."

"Really now? I'm willing to help however."

The ex-wire jumped, "W-wait...y-you said you never..."

He choked out the word, "K-k-kissed...anyone before though..."

His little brother shrugged, "And? I know _how_ to."

* * *

The twins were sitting at their desks working-at least Yukio was anyways-.

"W-will you teach me how to k-kiss!"

The exorcist dropped his pen, "N-nii-san..."

Rin's tail flailed, "Y-you don't have to...I-I can always get R-Renz to teach me..."

The taller male stood up and walked over to his brother.

"No, it's fine...if you want me to teach you, I will."

The elder twin felt his wrist being grabbed. He stood up and followed his little brother.

"Don't take this as a lesson, Yukio...I-I just feel embarrassed because I don't know how..."

Yukio had sat down on his brother's bed and pointed to the spot next to him.

"I know, I won't I'm just being a brother, Nii-san."

Rin took the spot and looked down, "A-alright..."

* * *

"Nii-san, will you just look at me?"

Rin kept looking away from his little brother.

Yukio grasped his chin and made his brother look up at him.

Ocean eyes looked into turquoise.

The younger twin smiled when he saw red burn marks on his brother's cheeks.

"Just trust me, all right?"

Their foreheads were pressed together when the navy haired boy answered.

"A-alright..."

Rin kept his head up.

He felt his brother's warm breath against his lips.

The elder twin's lips twitched from his breathing changed once he felt Yukio's lips against his.

Something wet slicked across his lips.

Screwed eyes turned into wide deep blue ones.

He jumped away from his brother quickly.

"N-nani?"

"It was just my tongue, Nii-san...it's normal for a kiss."

Before the shorter male could answer, he felt his brother's lips slam into his quickly.

He felt Yukio's tongue glide against his lips again. He opened his mouth and let him roam around.

His ramming heartbeat started to slow. His heavy breathing started to go normal the more he felt his brother's lips.

Rin leaned in more towards his younger twin. He placed his hands on the taller torso and started to learn what his brother was trying to get him to do.

Yukio loved his brother's soft pale pink lips.

He felt his breath quicken once he had kissed him surprisingly.

'_How cute...'_

He had slipped his tongue into his twin's mouth and wrestled his muscle with his own.

He slipped his arms to his brother's waist when he felt his hands press against his torso.

His hands trailed down lower.

Rin felt long thing fingers trail down to his arse.

He felt himself being lifted up by the waist.

He let go of his brother and looked at him, terrified, and confused.

"N-nani?"

"What? It was a simple kiss, Nii-san..."

"O-oh...a-alright..."

Rin stopped before he wanted to finish.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled slightly.

"Thank you...for teaching me, sensei."

The teacher smiled at his student.

He leaned in and kissed his brother's head and saw the ebony tail swish on the bed.

Emerald eyes felt entranced with azure ones.

He honestly loved the color and the crimson tint in his brother's pupil.

"Get some sleep, it's almost ten now..."

The shorter boy nodded, "Alright...good night..."

Rin got under his sheets and snuggled with his extra pillow.

Before he had drifted off into sleep, he had felt a like stroke in his navy locks.

He scrunched his nose up when he felt his bangs being moved from his face.

"Why do you hide that adorable face?"

He couldn't sleep now with scarlet cheeks.

"Because I'm not adorable..."

Yukio saw his older brother's cheeks turn crimson.

He smiled at Rin's completely untrue comment. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled against his neck.

"Well that's a complete lie..."

He heard his brother whimper from embarrassment, "S-shut up...you're the one who's lying...b-besides... isn't it wrong for brother's to feel this way?"

"Isn't it wrong for brother's to kiss? Nii-san?"

Rin heard the matter-of-fact in his brother's tone.

He huffed and turned around, "Not if one is just trying to learn..."

Yukio smiled as his twin turned around so he was on his back. He swung a leg over his brother's hip and leaned down until they were only three inches apart.

"Well, would it be wrong if I did this, then?"

Rin looked dumfounded at his brother for a second. He felt soft peach colored lips lay gently against his pale pink ones. He made out a startled noise and tried pushing his brother away.

With weak avail, -because Rin honestly loved this, he loved his brother's warm breath; he loved his soft lips; but Rin honestly loved the way Yukio _tasted_- he gave up and started to lean into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the pale exposed neck that wasn't wrapped in an exorcist coat and dress shirt.

Yukio was surprised when he felt his nii-san kiss back. He felt small thin -but toned quite healthy with muscles- arms wrap around his neck. Yukio loved his brother in ways he couldn't explain to him. Now that he had taught Rin how to kiss, how could he hold back now? He loved his nii-san's soft lips, warm breath, but all honesty, Yukio just _loved_ the way Rin had _tasted_. He wanted to devour the ebony haired boy's tongue. He couldn't be satisfied now that he tasted his _delicious_ brother.

The twins finally parted in heavy pants.

Rin looked at his brother, whom was looking away from him.

"What's wrong, Yukio?"

The latter closed his eyes, was he really going to confess to his older brother that he _loved_ him?

"Nii-san..."

He gulped down every last bit of pride he had. He turned his head towards his brother with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I-I...I love you, Rin..."

Rin could feel himself jump and his heart stop completely.

"Yukio..."

He was amazed to hear his little brother call him out by his name.

He smiled; Yukio had been acting like the older brother since they were _twelve_.

He kissed his brother's head.

He could finally let his feelings out towards his brother, knowing that the brunette would return them.

"I love you too, onii-chan..."

Yukio felt his eyes getting tired, his cheeks turned scarlet due to his older brother calling him 'onii-chan' instead of his name; just like he called him out by his name, instead of 'nii-san'.

He nuzzled against his brother's neck and kissed his collarbone before he had drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

Rin felt shocks of pleasure through his neck as he felt his brother's lips against his collarbone.

He felt Yukio give one more small nuzzle before he had stopped moving and went to sleep.

Rin was getting tired as well, He grabbed his brother's waist, and with no trouble at all, he had moved his brother onto the bed where the wall was. He kissed his brother's forehead, then his cheek, and finally, one chaste kiss on the soft lips that had become his.

He rested his nose on Yukio's shoulder and let his breath rush on Yukio's collarbone.

The azure-eyed boy finally felt his eyes give up and fall completely and let a sweet sleep take over the small body that was his own.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, what'd ya think? :D**

**I hoped you like it, because it took me a bit to think about a plot for this story x.x**

**But if you don't, sorry, PLEASE DON'T FLAME!**

**Oh, Rin saying 'oniichan' I got it from this...**

**.net/s/8081844/1/More_Oniichan**

**Review please?**

**Thankies –Rabu-**


End file.
